


My Voltron

by Penny_Candy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Candy/pseuds/Penny_Candy
Summary: Hunk is SunshineLance is RainRead the poemand I'll explain.





	

**My Voltron**

Hunk is Sunshine  
On a beach  
Lance is Rain  
Soothing each

Keith is Passion  
Fierce and bright  
Shiro’s Pain  
Awake at night

Allura’s Raidiant  
Like a star  
Coran’s Support  
Near and far

Life Entwining  
Pidge will reach  
Voltron’s Team  
What will you teach?

**Author's Note:**

> One should never write poetry at 5 am after 3 hours of sleep.  
> One should never post said poem directly to tumblr.  
> One should probably think of a TITLE for a poem before posting it.
> 
> Oh well. Love you guys. Hope this gives you some happy for your day.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr @littlepennycandy. your comments inspire me.


End file.
